Sailor Moon Crystal
by SerenityMoonRose123
Summary: It has been 5 years since Galaxia has been defeated and the world is at peace. One night at the beach, that peace is shattered and it is soon discovered that Sailor Moon may no longer have what it takes to beat this new enemy. Serena is faced with a choice; continue fighting in her current form and die or go down a path no princess has ever returned from to get more power and win?
1. An Enemy Stirs

**An Enemy Stirs**

**By SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I do not own Sailor Moon but Christmas is almost here…**

(AN: So welcome to Sailor Moon: Crystal or Sailor Moon C for short, enjoy! Ok so about 5 years have passed since Galaxia so that makes Serena and the Inners about 21 to 22 and Amara and Michelle 23 to 24, Trista about 1,024 since she hasn't died since the Silver Millennium, and Hotaru 13 to 16, and Darien about 24-26. Still not sure if I am going to bring Rini back or not, if you want her to come back, PM me or tell me in a review, it would be greatly appreciated!)

"Darien, where are you taking me?" Serena whined.

Darien just grinned and kept his hands over her eyes. He and Serena had been dating for eight to nine years and in the time since Galaxia, no major threats had emerged and the Scouts thought that the NegaVerse had been destroyed. (AN: Tut, tut, scouts you should know better!) Darien and Serena had done so much over the past six years it was hard to believe. After Galaxia was destroyed, Serena shaped up. When she graduated from high school she was one the top five students in the country and got accepted to KO University, where she majored in music. When she graduated it was one of the proudest moments of Darien's life. After Serena graduated, she moved in with Darien and had been living with him ever since. Darien on the other hand, also had a lot going on. After he graduated from college he started to work at a hospital as one of the people who wrote up reports about the patients. He loved his job and was still doing it. The other scouts also had a lot going on. Amy was going out with Greg, who had moved back to Tokyo about four years ago, Raye was going out with Chad, Mina was going out with Andrew, who had broken up with Rita after he found out she was cheating on him. Mina helped him through it and they started going out. Lita was going out with Ken, a guy she had a crush on before she started going to school with Serena. Amara and Michelle were still single and they were still as close as sisters. Trista was still single, but she had a crush on this guy named Steven she met while she was at a party with some friends. Hotaru was still single and was proud of it. Her father had passed away right after Galaxia was defeated so she lived with the Outers in their giant apartment.

Darien still had his hands over Serena's eyes. They were at the beach for the weekend, and he thought this would be the perfect time to 'pop the question'.

"_Almost there."_ Darien thought as he led Serena towards a picnic blanket and basket, which was filled with all of her favorite foods and eight surprise guests plus two surprise cats.

He lifted his hands and Serena gasped. She whirled around, kissed him on the cheek and ran over to catch up with her friends.

"Oh my gosh!" Serena exclaimed, all excited to see her friends. "I can't believe you guys are here!"

Everyone grinned, even Trista, who almost never smiled.

"Well, we decided to plan a little surprise get together party for you 'cause you have been all stressed out lately trying to find a job and such." Michelle said in her quiet and intelligent voice.

"Yeah, even Meatball Head needs a break sometimes." Raye added.

Serena glared at the raven haired girl.

"Can it Raye!" she hissed.

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Can you two go one minute without fighting?" Amara asked, annoyed at their immature behavior.

"It's not possible; those two will fight and will always fight for all eternity." Lita sighed, annoyed by the annual routine.

"How about we change the subject?" Trista said, trying to prevent an argument.

Mina, of course, was the first to change the subject.

"Hey Serena, is it just me or do you look pregnant?" Mina asked, proving once again that she always asked the wrong questions at the wrong times.

"MINA!" Everyone yelled.

"For your information, Mina, I am not pregnant; it is just that I have extra clothes on because I caught a cold yesterday." Serena said rolling her eyes.

"Yup, that DEFINETLY changed the subject."Hotaru said.

"Serena, why must you be so blunt?" Amy asked.

"She's Serena, and that's the way she is." Said a voice from behind Serena.

She turned around and saw Luna and Artemis padding towards her. She rushed over and hugged the living cat out of them.

"Serena-can't-breathe." Artemis gasped.

Blushing, Serena put them down and apologized.

Luna looked very serious and was about to say something when Darien beat her to it.

"Serena, can I ask you something?" Darien asked.

Serena turned around to face him.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked puzzled.

He took a small box from his back pocket and opened it and asked.

"Serena, will you marry me?"

Serena let that sink in and grinned.

"Hmmmm," She said thinking out loud, "Yes or No? Quite a hard decision, if you ask me." Serena said rubbing her chin, "I think I will go with… of course I'll marry you!"

Everyone started cheering, even Trista, and congratulating the future husband and wife when they felt it. It was all too familiar. Trista summoned her Time Staff and held it tightly ready to attack. They heard a cackling coming from in front of them but they didn't see anything. Suddenly, Serena gasped as she was pulled back by some sort of invisible force, towards a portal that had opened. The Scouts all growled and nodded at each other and pulled out their wands.

"MERCURY STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Amy yelled. Waves of pure blue water surrounded her and transformed her into Sailor Mercury.

"MARS STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Raye yelled. Rings of fire seeped into her skin transforming into Sailor Mars.

"JUPITER STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Lita yelled. Atom shaped rings of lightning surrounded her and with a flash, she transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"VENUS STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Mina yelled. Starlight ribbons came out of her wand and made a circle on the ground, then exploding in a flash of starlight, transforming her into Sailor Venus.

"URANUS STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Amara yelled. Gusts of wind circled her, transforming her into Sailor Uranus.

"NEPTUNE STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Michelle yelled. Turquoise water swirled around her, transforming into the Sailor Scout of Neptune, Sailor Neptune.

"PLUTO STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Trista yelled. Time energy whirled around her, turning her into Sailor Pluto.

"SATURN STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Hotaru yelled. The Silence Glaive appeared in her hand. She used to trace a circle around her and from that circle came black ribbons that engulfed her then withered away, showing the Sailor Scout of Saturn, Sailor Saturn.

Serena was able to get away from whatever was pulling her and she transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Serena yelled. Feathers covered her body and when they faded away, revealed a white leotard with pink puff sleeves and small angelic wings on her chest with her brooch in the center. She held up her arms feathers covered these too, becoming white gloves. Then feathers cover her legs, morphing into boots. Then white angelic wings sprouted from her back and then she spun around, her skirt morphing into place and the wings taking on a smaller form. Sailor Moon's transformation was complete when her crescent moon birthmark appeared on her forehead.

Suddenly Tuxedo Mask was next to her and she started her speech.

"How dare you interrupt this happy occasion with my friends and fiancée! I am Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon announced.

"You tell 'em Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus cheered then turned serious. The enemy had revealed its self and she yelled, "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

The enemy was caught in a chain of golden hearts and couldn't move. Now it was Sailor Pluto's turn.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto yelled.

An orb of purple energy formed at the end of her Time Staff, getting larger. Then, Pluto fired. Unfortunately, it hit, but it didn't destroy the monster, it phased it and freed it from Venus' chains. It tried to make a getaway but everyone fired their attacks at it all at once, some used to trap it, others to physically hit it.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury cried.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock!" Venus yelled.

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus exclaimed.

"Neptune Submarine Reflection!" Neptune cried.

"Saturn Dark Ribbons Clash!" Saturn yelled.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Pluto cried.

The monster was on its knees and it was now up to Sailor Moon to defeat the monster, as the Scouts had no more energy left. Raising her Moon Tier high above her head she yelled;

"Starlight Honeymoon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Now the enemy was only dust and Serena fell into the arms of Tuxedo Mask, unconscious.


	2. Oh No

**Oh No...**

**By SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

"Serena, wake up!" Darien yelled.

"Ugh, donughts…" Serena mumbled.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, she's just sleeping; let's get her back to the house." Trista said, sighing with relief.

Darien effortlessly picked the sleeping girl up and brought her back to their beach house condo. He wondered why she just passed out like that when her attack ended. After Darien laid Serena down onto the couch he turned around and addressed Sailor Mercury.

"Amy, what caused her to pass out like that?" He asked the troubled Scout of Mercury as she was busily typing into her computer.

"I don't know Darien," Mercury said. "It may be that she was just tired from transforming for the first time in almost two years but I don't think that's the problem. It could be something more sinister, but unless I get more data to analyze, we can't have any answers."

Everyone groaned. They hated that answer because it was almost never answered before it was too late to help Serena.

"But there is one thing I can glean from my scan." Mercury said interrupting Darien's thoughts.

"Well what is it?" Amara asked.

"When I scanned her, it looked like her brooch had very little power in it, but I am not sure." Amy said, thinking.

"How is that possible?" Michelle asked. "Her brooch is supposed to have an almost unlimited supply of power."

"The key word in that sentence is 'almost'." Amy said. "When Sailor Moon battled Galaxia, it probably used up most of the brooches power. And since no threats have come up since then, Serena has had not needed to get a power-up, which would result in a new brooch filled to its maximum capacity with power."

Everyone nodded, getting what Amy had said in one way or another.

"Ugh." Serena moaned, slowly waking up, "What happened?"

Everyone sighed in relief, thanking Queen Serenity that Serena was OK.

"Let's just leave it at you passed out after the battle." Hotaru said hopefully.

Serena looked annoyed, knowing that they were hiding something, but agreed.

"I have a great idea!" Mina said excitedly. "How about we go to that new restaurant in Juuban? It would be a great way to get away from what's on our minds and have some fun!"

"I don't know Mina," Amara said warily. "We still don't know who sent the NegaMonster."

Mina looked annoyed and fired back a counter argument.

"Exactly! This would be a great way to relax before we buckle down and go back to the normal routine of staying up till two in the morning researching!" Mina said, proud of her counter argument.

"But-"Amara said, before she was cut off by Michelle.

"I think it's a lovely idea. It's a great idea because we _know_ that Amara is going to keep us up all night until we find the enemy." Michelle said, giggling.

"Yeah, and I have a good reason, too!" Amara retorted.

"OK, all in favor for going out tonight?" Serena called out.

Everyone yelled "Aye" except for Amara, of course. So reservations were made and carpools created and by 7:00 that evening everyone was laughing and talking over a delicious dinner. But only Serena was quiet, thinking and not even eating. She was twisting a strand of sunshine gold hair on her pointer finger and was slouching.

"Serena?" Lita asked, worried, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah Lita I'm-" Serena said, before bolting upright from terror and then ran out the restaurant door.

Leaving the amount for all of the stuff that they bought on the table, the Scouts rushed after her. They followed Serena into a park, where they found her fighting a huge monster. Transforming, they rushed to help Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask was throwing roses when Mars attacked.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled, firing a flaming arrow at the NegaMonster.

When it hit, it bellowed in pain but continued attacking Sailor Moon. The Scout of the Moon kept blasting it with her Moon Tier, but whenever an attack came he would turn transparent and the attack would pass through it, leaving the monster unharmed. Uranus started to attack with her sword, helping out Sailor Moon.

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!" The Scout of the Wind cried out, slicing at the enemy.

Since the monster didn't see the attack coming, it didn't become transparent, so the Space Sword made contact with the monsters skin, making it bellow in pain. Sailor Mars was about to launch her attack when she realized something.

"Scouts, some of you distract him while a few of us go behind it and destroy this thing!" The Sailor Scout of Fire yelled.

Everyone nodded. The distraction team was Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Mars. The destroy team was Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Venus, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey, stink breath!" Sailor Mars called out. "Let's see if you can beat my flaming bow!"

Holding her hand out, the flaming bow of Mars materialized in her hand.

"Mars!" Mars cried out, aiming her bow. "Flame Sniper!"

The flaming arrows of Mars flew at the enemy. As predicted, the enemy turned transparent and the attack went through it. The distract team kept attacking, buying the other Scouts time as they powered up their most powerful moves. When they were finally ready, they silently made their way up to the enemy. Sailor Moon nodded and started.

"Saturn!" Sailor Saturn yelled, "Destruction Blast!"

"Venus!" Sailor Venus called out, "Lovely Charm Bomb!"

"Uranus!" Sailor Uranus yelled, "Gale Wind Surge!"

"Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, "Lightning Tornado!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled, raising her scepter high above her head.

The enemy was dusted! And yet again she fell unconscious. Then all the Scouts heard an evil laugh that sounded all too familiar.

"Well, Miss Moon Princess it looks like you survived our last encounter, how sad." The female voice said, "But soon you will never feel sad or happy ever again, because soon you will be dead!"

The evil laughter faded away and Sailor Pluto fell to her knees in shock.

"Pluto, what's wrong?" Mercury asked, concerned.

"Sh-she's back." Sailor Pluto murmured, tears filling her eyes. "I can't believe it. Queen Beryl is back."


	3. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

**You Have Got To Be Kidding Me!**

**By: SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**(AN: I would like to thank these AMAZING people for their support and their excellent feedback!**

**PrincessAnnastacia**

**LoveInTheBattleField**

**Kiera Jedi Master**

**lala**

**princessserena27**

**James Birdsong**

**Thank you so much for your support!)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled with disbelief.

"How would you know that?" Venus asked fearfully.

The green-haired Scout of Time looked at them sadly.

"You all know that I am the guardian of time." Pluto said pausing. "That also allows me to remember every little thing of what has happened since I became guardian. And since I was guardian during the time when Beryl was attacking, I remember her voice. And that was her voice."

Everyone was still with shock. No one moved.

"Our first order of business should be to get the princess to a safe place." Uranus said, breaking the silence. "With the history those two share, I wouldn't be surprised if Beryl came after her first."

The Scouts nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"Ugh, what happened?" Serena said, as she had de-transformed when she fainted.

The Scouts looked at Serena then at each other, trying to agree on whether or not they should tell her.

"We'll explain it all later." Tuxedo Mask said jumping down from the wall.

"Where were you?" Uranus asked angrily. "You were right behind us when we went after Serena!"

Tuxedo Mask looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? I got sick right before dinner and I didn't go." Tuxedo Mask said, puzzled.

"Serena, is that true?" Jupiter asked Serena.

"Yeah, it is." The blonde said. "But right before, Mina picked me up, he came over and said he was feeling better."

Uranus suddenly stiffened and had a strange look in her eyes. She whirled around.

"OK guys, get into attack formation. Saturn, Venus you protect Serena." Sailor Uranus ordered.

They did as the Scout said. Most of the girls made a large circle around Serena and Darien, while Venus and Saturn stood at the couple's side.

"Uranus what's wrong?" Neptune asked, as they got into formation.

"The wind told me an imposter was here, and that he was powerful." The other Scout growled.

Everyone nodded and went into high alert. Then they heard it. An evil laugh coming from the tallest tree in the park. Suddenly Tuxedo Mask jumped down from the tree.

"What?" Mars said, puzzled.

The Tuxedo Mask smirked.

"How pathetic. It looks like the Scouts have some new friends." Then man said.

Then his features began to change. His black hair turned blonde. His eyes were now cruel and cunning. The tuxedo faded away and was replaced with a gray jumpsuit.

"I'm back." Jedite said, smiling an evil smile. "And now I have new powers and you will never defeat me."

The Scouts gasped, not believing their eyes. Serena's eyes widened, not knowing how this was possible. Then it hit her.

"Where is she, Jedite?" Serena asked, furious. "Where's Beryl?"

The General laughed like that was the most pathetic thing he had ever heard.

"And why should I tell you?" Jedite said, still laughing. "You won't need to know in a few minutes because you will be dead!"

With those words, he launched himself and the girls and started blasting them. He wasn't lying when he said he had new powers. Within a few minutes, they didn't have any more energy and Tuxedo Mask was unconscious after being flung into a tree. Serena looked terrified. Using all the strength she had she transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

The winged scout of the Moon now stood in front of Jedite, ready to attack. Unfortunately, Jedite beat her to it. Yelling, he sent an orb of green energy at her and in her weakened state she wasn't able to dodge it. She hurtled backward and smashed into the large concrete wall. As she lost consciousness, Sailor Moon saw Jedite calmly walking toward her, ready to kill. She closed her eyes, blacking out.

**(AN: So Sailor Moon just entered a dream like thingamajig, just saying!)**

When Sailor Moon opened her eyes she was no longer in the park but on the Moon. There was a sudden flash of light and Sailor Moon became Princess Serenity.

"Serenity." A familiar voice said from behind.

Turning around she saw her mother, Queen Serenity, walking towards her in her ghostly form.

"Why am I here?" Serenity asked.

The Queen looked sad when she said that.

"I was about to tell you that. You see, there has been a twist in the timeline." Queen Serenity said. "Because of this, Beryl was able to return along with the rest of her forces, being much more powerful. In your current form you will never defeat her."

Serenity looked confused.

"But Eternal is my last form, there is nothing after it." Serenity said, puzzled.

"Yes, in the _correct_ time line that is your final form." The Queen said. "But since this is not the true timeline, you are able to gain a new even more powerful form."

Serenity nodded expectantly, waiting to hear the answer.

"Only the Princess of the Moon is able to achieve this form, and none have succeeded, they all disappeared." Queen Serenity said. "This form is known as Crystal Infinity, and it is so powerful that it can destroy an entire country in a second. Using this power is the only way to defeat Beryl once and for all."

"How do I achieve it?" Serenity asks eager to find out.

"By deciphering this riddle." The Moon Queen said. "It goes like this;"

"_When the strands of time become intertwined,_

_An old enemy will come alive,_

_Follow your heart to achieve,_

_Your greater destiny,_

_The crystal responds to the heart,_

_The power of Infinity can only be found,_

_When all is together and ten hearts proud,_

_The Temple of the Power will rise from the ground."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(AN: I would like to thank PrincessAnnastacia for giving me the idea of bringing back the Generals! Thanks for reading and reviewing!)**


	4. Hey Guys

**Hey Guys**

**So sorry that I haven't been updateing but I am having writers block so I am taking it slowly. It will be up within three weeks though, I hope. So sorry again**

**SerenityMoonRose123**


	5. Millennium

**Millennium**

**By: SerenityMoonRose123**

**DC: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**(A.N So incredibly sorry for not updating! I have been so busy the last few weeks that I haven't had time to update! But the time has come to continue the story. Onward!)**

When Sailor Moon opened her eyes form her dream, it seemed like no time had passed. Jedite had only taken a step from where he had been when she passed out. Shakily, Sailor Moon stood up, shocking Jedite.

"H-how are you able to stand up?" Jedite stammered, terrified of how she was still awake. "That energy sphere drained all of your energy!"

Sailor Moon stood there calmly, wait for her chance to strike, not even acknowledging Jedite's words. She was just about to attack when she heard Queen Serenity's voice inside her head.

"_Serenity, use this Millennium Locket to make yourself more powerful. It will aide you in your quest for Crystal Infinity." _The Queen said. _"You are no longer Eternal Sailor Moon; you are now Millennium Sailor Moon. Goodbye and good luck in your quest!"_

Suddenly a star shaped silver brooch appeared in the Scouts hand. It had ten jewels on it; blue, red, green, orange, navy blue, turquoise, dark green, black, red, and light pink. Intertwined with the golden moon in the center were twin red roses. Sailor Moon looked up and smiled a smile that would stop guys in their tracks and enemies quake with fear. Then she held up her new locket.

"MOON MILLINIUM POWER, MAKE UP!"

A light pink light surrounded the Scout of the Moon and changed her. When the light faded her hair became silver, just like moonlight. Her white sailor fuku was now a reddish purple. Her skirt was red and her boots and gloves were now a light purple. Her white sailor wings were now red colored angel's wings. Jedite was absolutely terrified, he couldn't move. Smirking, Sailor Moon called upon her new scepter, the Galaxy Rod. Holding it in her left hand, she attacked.

"MOON GALACTIC BURST!" The Scout yelled.

The strength of the attack overwhelmed Jedite, and he became a pile of dust. Suddenly Beryl's voice boomed everywhere.

"Soon Serenity, you will fall. Jedite is no longer a powerful servant, more like a youma! I have more powerful cards to play!" Beryl's evil voice said.

Sailor Moon shuddered, thinking of her greatest enemy and what she was planning. Suddenly realizing that all of her friends and her fiancée were still gravely injured she called upon the power of the Silver Crystal and healed them. The Scouts woke up groggily, embarrassed at what had happened. Sailor Moon sighed with relief, knowing that they were ok.

"What happened Sailor Moon?" Sailor Venus asked groggily, sitting up.

Sailor Moon laughed at Venus's confused expression.

"Well, Jedite's gone." Sailor Moon said simply.

Sailor Venus just shook her head.

"No, no, no!" The Scout of Love said. "To you! You must have gotten a power up!"

The second Venus said this; Sailor Moon's face grew solemn.

"Come, Scouts. We need to talk." The Moon Scout said.

All of the Scouts exchanged looks. They knew that this was important. All of the Scouts then ran to an abandoned alley way and detransformed. Of course, after this had happened, Amara turned around and started yelling.

"OK, so I am going to activate Order 604 as I feel that Beryl is much powerful and she definitely has the capability to wipe us all out in seconds." Amara said fast.

The Scouts gasped. An Order 604 hadn't been activated sine the Moon Kingdom fell. It was designed to protect the Princess of the Moon if true danger was just around the corner. But the last one that was activated failed. The Princes died. Just saying the order restored some memories.

"Amara, are you sure about this?" Mina asked reluctantly. "I mean, the last Order 604 failed, what if this one does?"

Amara looked sharply at Mina.

"It won't fail. Not this time."

"Break it up, you two!" Lita yelled at the two leaders. "I think that the real thing we should be worried about is Serena. I mean, look! She has a new transformation! That isn't supposed to happen!"

All eyes swiveled to Serena who looked at the ground avoiding their gaze.

"Well Serena?" Amy said.

Serena sighed.

"How about I explain this tomorrow. I am really tired and I need a good nap. Is that OK?" Serena asked, while pretending that she actually needed their permission, seeing that she was the Moon Princess so she didn't have to listen to what they said anyway.

Everyone groaned, knowing that Serena was hiding something and they wanted to know what! But unfortunately, they knew that she was their princess and they had to listen and they also knew that she had expended a huge amount of energy during that battle and she did need her rest.

"Fine, but I don't like leaving you alone." Amara said, ending the uncomfterble silence. "I refuse to leave her alone now that we know that _she_ is back."

Amara said she like it was the worst word she could even think of. Of course, the second Amara had voiced this thought, Mina squealed.

"Oh, oh, oh! I know what we should do!" Mina exclaimed, ready to do something crazy. "How about we do a giant slumber party! All of the Scouts will stay at the Outers and the boys can stay with Darien!"

**(AN: By boys she means the boyfriends of all the scouts so Andrew, Ken, Chad, and Greg. And since I am going by the English adaption, Amara and Michelle also have boyfriends and so will Trista and Hotaru. They will be Ben, Chris, Stephen, and James respectively.) **

Amara nodded, excepting the plan and then turn to Serena.

"Well what do you think? Will you do it?" Amara asked her Prince and Princess.

Serena and Darien looked at each other, communicating through their psychic link.

**(AN: So this is what Serena and Darien are saying to each other silently.)**

Serena: _What do you think Darien?_

Darien: _I don't know, I don't feel comfterable leaving you alone._

Serena: _Wow Darien, you sure have a lot of trust for me and the Scouts!_

Darien: _Serena, you know that's not what I meant!_

Serena: _Yeah, sure! See ya tomorrow!_

**(AN: Back to normal speech.)**

"Well?" Amara said, getting bored.

"Ok, let's do this!" Serena exclaimed. "But to be on the safe side, lets teleport everyone to where they are supposed to be! Ready to Transform?"

All of the Scouts pulled out their wands and transformed.

"MERCURY STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Amy yelled.

"MARS STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Raye cried.

"JUPITER STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Lita exclaimed.

"VENUS STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Mina yelled.

"URANUS STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Amara cried.

"NEPTUNE STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Michelle exclaimed.

"PLUTO STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Trista yelled.

"SATURN STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" Hotaru cried.

For a split second, all of the Scouts plus Tuxedo Mask stood in a circle. Then, they were gone.

**(AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this posted! I have had the WORST case of writers block, but I have finished! Yes!) **


End file.
